The Perfect Crime
by Erebos Brando
Summary: Judai would never know... (Spiritshpping)


Author's Notes: Originally written for a friend for her Birthday (she's a big Spirtshipping fan) a couple months ago, but I figure why not share it?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks he'd waited, _weeks!_ Weeks just for this opportunity. Him and Judai.

They were alone.

Judai was asleep.

Johan grinned. Time for him to take advantage of that opportunity. He slowly raised himself to a sitting position on the top bunk, taking a very careful look around for that constantly on guard furball, but he found him and Ruby asleep on the desk. Likely they'd been arguing over something again. Johan could have sworn that the only way those two knew how to communicate with one another was through fighting, and he and Judai had caught sight of some interesting moments.

He had no idea monster spirits could make use of physical things when they really wanted, but apparently they could. He'd found one of them torturing the other in some strange ways. He'd seen Winged Kuriboh dunked in water, Ruby's tail set on fire and both of them in some kind of bizarre hold, slamming one another into a light-bulb.

He wondered who would be the first to use electricity directly.

He slowly got out of bed, traversing the steps of his ladder one at a time, slowly. He'd waited long enough as it was, this might have been his only opportunity. Curse Judai for having all the energy of a hyperactive five year old who found a sugar stash. He'd normally be up more than half the night wanting duels, to talk, duel again, talk about duels...he had a one track mind.

Then again, Johan wasn't that different.

He found the floor, and was careful to make sure he didn't step on the creaking plank before making his way over to his goal, his prize.

Judai.

Johan slowly approached his bunk, and sat himself upon it without waking Judai, fat chance of that though. When Judai was asleep you'd have better chance of raising the dead that getting him up manually. Sho once told him a tale of a time he tried waking Judai, only to get punched in the face for his trouble. He was sure that Judai wasn't going to suddenly wake up anytime soon.

Which was exactly what he wanted. He took in a moment to take in his absolutely _cute_ friend. His brown locks, that boyish face and that alluring figure. Johan had been trying to find some decent excuse to just _hug_ Judai, but no luck yet. Sure Judai was kinda dense at moments (a lot of 'em actually), but Johan doubted very much he could get away with something like that easily, and that's if he managed to resist the urge to let his hands _wander_ during the occasion. He sighed, if only he'd been born a girl, then this would be no trouble.

Oh well.

Tonight he was getting _something_, come hell or high water. He took careful look at the sleeping face, and his target. He licked his lips. Oh yes, this was worth the risk of Judai waking up. He shifted slightly closer to Judai, before reaching a satisfying distance. He swallowed some slight nervousness. _"Come on, Johan."_

He leaned in closer, careful to make sure he didn't accidentally bump Judai. Sure he wouldn't wake up most likely, but getting punched in the face wasn't on Johan's to-do list. Johan'd rather not lie to Judai if he woke up, and admitting to what he was doing is not something he could see going down well.

Judai looked so adorable, and only got more so as Johan leaned in closer, and closer and closer-

His eyes closed. Oh god yes...this was worth every risk, and even if Judai woke up right now; still worth it.

_Heaven_

He kept his place for over ten seconds before pulling back, faster than he'd leaned, a childish grin (not unlike ones Judai wore often) adorning his face. He took in Judai's visage again, feeling his heart freeze for a brief moment when the boy shifted slightly, but made him grin wider when he muttered in his sleep.

"Mmm, tastes good."

Johan put two fingers to his own lips, before whispering to himself."Yeah, tastes real good."

He'd gotten a kiss. Judai'd never know. He'd get off scot free. The perfect crime.

So perfect, in fact...

He leaned down again...


End file.
